User talk:Whathopercy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Whathopercy page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Stpehen (Talk) 22:18, April 21, 2011 Personal Photos. Please don't post personal photos. It is against the Rules of the wiki. 22:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry! I am REALLY, REALLY sorry. That was a COMPLETE accident. I did not mean to in any way! Please delete that, i don't know how! I am so sorry!!!!!! I don't know how to upload my POTCO screen shots and i accidentely hit "Upload" on that one! CAn someone tell me how? Again i am so very very sorry! The Wildrat Saga You can join porbably, tell me your pirate name. Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 20:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Jay! Hola Jay! Just stopped by to say (insert hi)! BTW, you leave a message on someone elses talk. Oh cool Cool Jay welcome to the wiki, ya you can join The Saga Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 21:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure, Jay So to make one you have to go to the top-ish right hand corner of the screen while you are editing, there is a box that says Template on it, after clicking that box a little drop-down box will appear under the thing that says Template at the very bottom of that box is a thing that says Other template/ Magic word, click that and a box will appear in the middle of your screen, on that box it will show you a place where you can type. Oh no sorry Jay my computer is at ten minutes battery I have to tell you the simple version....... so you type in the box this word: "Userbox' then hit Enter (or Return if you have a Mac) after that another screen pops up, after that its pretty straight forward and my computer is almost out of battery, when I find my charger I can give you the rest of the iinstructions. ~ Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 14:02, April 29, 2011 (UTC)' You type in this: You type in this: } in the place ~Edgar Wildrat (sig malfunctioning) Link Here it is: http://eitcplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Barney ''' 21:02, April 29, 2011 (UTC) (Edgar Wildrat) The BLog Link http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Edgar_Wildrat/IM_SO_MAD!#WikiaArticleComments Ability It weakens the enemy, and slows them down. It's only effective against Zombies. It just makes them easier to defeat. That's all we Testers have figured it out. 00:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Joining Please send this form to the CBN President and we will with the jobs you requested A Underlined Word means change it to your name/job ''Caribbean Broadcasting News Joining Form'' ' 'I Usernamehere, ' '''Would like to join the Caribbean Broadcasting News as a jobnamehere' *'I Promise to Report the Truth and nothing but the Truth' *'I Promise to Not to Taint my Reports with Bais Opinions' *'Swear to be Loyal and Truthful to the Company' *'Please may I join as my Prefered Job if not the President will Message me Back with the Next Best Job!' SignedINSERTSIGHERE! PRINT NAME HERE Many Thanks RE:CBN Hello and thank you for applying to join the Caribbean Broadcasting News, Your deternmination enables me to think that the job that you should be given is Royal Correspondant your job therfore is to correspondant affairs to do with Royal Families in the Caribbean. As you may know this game has many royal families as well as Kings, some are John Breasly. Regards & Congratulations Lord Usman Strider CBN President 14:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) CBN President Great :) I'm going to pick it up Tuesday and inspect but thx for importing and member i still need u guys so be ready to get my order. it's ok I was still designing the new ships so thx for being a little late but thx for my order. Remeber i'll ask for more supplies in a few days maybe. Thanks for doing business. Jay I can't come online The game won't let basics on, could you tell Nick and other people I know please? 23:33, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Nah its ok Its ok, thanks man! 23:45, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for delivering the goods. Also, I'll give Fuego Importing a signature if they want. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 15:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Can't come online Sorry Jay I went to England (for real) so I can't come online because my laptop is not compaitable... look at Escape at Midnight '' '' 23:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Could you please add the Leauge of Squirrelfriends userbox on your page? Thanks, 15:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Jay Thanks for the rooster, its good. I made a few grammer fixes and you don't have to hate yourself. Heres a copy see if you like it: Student Roster This is an area where students will be able to sign up for the next semester,which will be taking place at The Warehouse, Port Royal on days Saturday June 18th, Sunday June 19th It will start at 5:30 Mountain, 3:30 Pacific, and 6:30 Eastern. ENROLLMENT LIST: *Camilia *Jim Bloodsilver *Etc... Thanks!!! Also, since Bator doesn't contribute to the NALC (The Noob Academy and Learning Center) you might become Vice Principal and he will take your spot since you contribute to the NALC more then anyone! 17:21, June 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S Would you like that to happen? Sig Here it is: It links to your talk page. To make it your sig you have to go you your preferences then scroll half way down and type in into the preferences sig box and check Custom Signature. Now, hit save at the very bottom. Once you have done that whenever you type in ~~~ your sig will pop up! Make sure to not type ~~~~ (four ~) or it will mess up your sig. Sig Hey Jay, um not to be annoying but I was wondering if you got your signature? Also, it's meant to sign talk pages and stuff. Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 19:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:52, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC)